mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hero Mon Series characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the fanfiction, Howl of Gray Wolf and its sequel Tiger of Freedom, developed by Master Gray Wolf. The Monster Rancher/Farm series is owned by NAMCO. Protagonists Gray Wolf and Team After his pack was destroyed, Gray Wolf sets out on a journey of revenge and gathers a group of monsters with the same goal. ; Gray Wolf : Gray Wolf is a three-year-old Tiger superbreed. He was the leader of a ordinary group of Tigers until a confrontation with a dragon changed his fate. He is brave, but can be a hothead and reckless. He deeply loves his pack and abides to loyalty. ; Tiger : Tiger is Gray Wolf's newly born brother. Personality is very brave and cheerful, and he loves his family, but in the dawn of his birth he quickly learns the unfortunate aspects of monster life. He witnesses the death of his pack but willingly stands by his brother's side on his journey for revenge. ; Mocchi : Mocchi is a cute and optimistic duck-billed monster who sometimes ends his sentences with "chi". He seems to always smile. ; Hopper : Young and dynamic, Hopper joins Gra yWolf to fight for his family, who cowers from the dargon forces underground. ; Basilisk & Tyrant : Basilisk and Tyrant are a pair of friends, a zuum and golem respectively, who meet Gray Wolf while traveling. ; Caplan : A Ducken. A new monster of the Remake. One of Giulio's monsters. He enjoys toys. ; Shiranui :(不知火) A new monster of the remake. ; Skyfire : A legendary monster. ; Gali : One of the legendary God monsters. In the games, the Gali personifies God and sealed the monsters into disks. In the fiction series, aside from the God Gali, unlocked and/or wandering Gali are considered to be avatars of angels. ;Centaur : Appears in Tiger of Freedom. He is proud and just, but is mostly a loner. Was under the tutelage of a Durahan. Other Allies ;Ghoulshine :Power D | Speed B | Stamina E | Mind-Spirit B :(グールシャイン) A Balon (Tiger/Gali), follower of Gali. Speed and evasion, accuracy, and intel attacks are high. In time of crisis where nigrum grows, Ghoulshine searches for and assists the monsters not affected by it. ;Monol :Power D | Speed D | Stamina A | Mind-Spirit C :AKA: Monolith (モノリス) in Japan. A black tabular monster inspired by the sentient machines of Arthur Clarke's Space Odysseyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monolith_(Space_Odyssey). They existed since ancient times, serving the god monsters on both the good and evil side. The one known by Ghoulshine serves as a phophet. They have high defense. Humans A variety of the human characters have appeared the Monster Rancher game series. ; Hollyhttp://www.tecmo.co.jp/product/mfa2/cha_hory.htm. : Fourteen years old FIMBA breeder; RANK 1 in Hu-mon Agency. One of her monsters is Suezo, who serves as an INT coach. ; Hunterhttp://www.tecmo.co.jp/product/mfa2/cha_hunter.htm : Twelve years old member of JUNIOR Rank the Hu-mon Agency. He originates from the game "Monster Rancher Advance 2". Hunter is from the same mountain village as Jesvah. His monster is a Garu. ;Fleria :(フレリア; fureria) Character debuts in Monster Rancher 3. A little girl who is Tobias's sister. She is somewhat bossy, but has a strong attachment to monsters. In fact, knowledge of monsters is abundant. She wants to grow up to be a breeder. 5 years old. ;Tobias : Original character. Characteristics are his blue hair and red scarf. He is considered a hero trainer. His attachment to monsters are very strong and he bravely challenges the dragon forces. Sometimes called Tobi. ;Colt : Real name: Colita. ;Gadamon :(ガダモン) Tobias's adopted sister. ;Mitia :(ミティア) A good-natured villager from the Islands. ;Aroma & Zest :(アロマ & ゼスト) Siblings. 17 years old and 22 years old. ;Volzoi :(ボルゾィ) Also called "Bolzoi". Manager of Islands breeder program after the death of former. 26 years old. Strict type who doesn't like unrighteous acts, and he isa almost anti-social. Engages dragon hunter program. ;Murdoc :(マードック) Former manager of Islands breeder program. He loves exploration and puts a lot of trust in Volzoi. 48 years old. ;Giulio :(ジュリオ) Wandering breeder from the islands. He can play an accordion and can train more than one monster using his "Circus carts". From Orcoro village. He is 15 years old. Monsters are Ducken, Colorpandora, and Hare. Antagonists Moo & Dragon Four Generals ; Moo : Also known as the MGVD – 1 or the Magnus Void Type 1. A superbreed dragon who caused the Ancient War. ;Jesvah : Purebred Dragon. ;Techno Dragon : Dragon/Hengar. ;Ragnoroks : Dragon/Monol. ;Diabolos : Dragon/Joker. Evil Monsters and Captains ;Dino :(ディノ) Popular common monsters and has balanced abilities, it's a regular foot soldier. ;Jaggernaut & Sneak Hopper :(ジャガーノート & ワイロ; jyaganoto & wairo) Squads of wicked B-rank monsters. ;Liquel :(リキエル) A Prince Hare (Hare/Gali) that leads Hare forces. Known for chivalry, he boasts high power and speed. It is ashamed of the gas attack. His signature attack is his Straight or Forefist (正拳, seiken). ;Robeneal :(ロベニール) Black Worm (Worm/Monol). Balanced abilities except in evasion. ;Zuum :Well-balanced dino monster of the IMA continent. Like dino, a regular foot soldier. ;Zagref :Power A | Speed B | Stamina C | Mind-Spirit B :(ザグレフ) A Salamander (Zuum/Dragon). A pro captain of Zuum forces. ;Niton :Power D | Speed D | Stamina A | Mind-Spirit D : Shy monsters that often hide in their adamant-like shells, but were dragged into monster war against their will. They fear Undine and Zilla. ;Goatrek :Power A | Speed D | Stamina A | Mind-Spirit D :(ゴートレック) A Zilla. Sea Forces General. ;Undine :Power E | Speed B | Stamina D | Mind-Spirit B :A so-called water wraith. She is replaced by Goatrek as the ruler of the sea and its monsters. She uses intimidation and coercion to get others to be loyal to her. ;Henger :Power C | Speed C | Stamina D | Mind-Spirit C ; Ancient fighting machines developed by humans that contain the souls of sealed monsters. ; Prometheus :Power B | Speed B | Stamina C | Mind-Spirit B : (プロメテウス) A Garlant (Henger/Dragon). The so-called "Champion of Fire". He was re-activated to serve Techno Dragon; excels in power, accuracy and intelligence attacks. Machine Forces captain. Dark Gods & Five Warriors The Dark Gods and their subordinates, "The Five Warriors" appear in Tiger of Freedom. They are legendary monsters who are divine much like Gali, but represent the atrocious experiences of nature or the side of wrong. Other Characters Gray Wolf's Pack Daton (Gray Wolf Pack) *Power: E | Speed: C | Stamina: E | Mind-Spirit: C : Tiger/Pixie. Stubborn, analytic, strong-willed when it wants to be. Datonare (Gray Wolf Pack) *Power: D | Speed: C | Stamina: D | Mind-Spirit: D : Tiger/Zuum. Tropical Dog *Power: E | Speed: C | Stamina: C | Mind-Spirit: C : Tiger/Plant. Said to be the wisest pack member underneath Gray Wolf. Toto *Power: C | Speed: D | Stamina: D | Mind-Spirit: D : Tiger/Golem. JagdHound *Power: D | Speed: D | Stamina: C | Mind-Spirit: D : Tiger/Worm. Said to have the strongest bite out of the pack because of his jagged jaws. External Links/References Category:Monster Rancher Category:Tiger of Freedom Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Fantasy Category:Fanfiction Works